Last Breath
"Last Breath" is a song by American singer Jasmine V. A studio version has never been released. Background Jasmine recorded this song in 2011. On June 10, 2011 she tweeted, "I would give u my last breath." [https://twitter.com/jasminevillegas/status/79406418268131328 Twitter - Tweet of lyrics] An alternative version, sung by and estonian singer-songwriter named Kerli, leaked in 2012. In the Warner/Chappell Music's song page, she is credited as a writer with Jonas Jeberg. [http://www.warnerchappell.com/song-details/WW%20010078131%2000/b596d536-5c68-459b-81a8-42d48ed0e88c Warner/Chappell Music - Last Breath] Live performances Jasmine performed this song at the Microsoft Opening Event on July 1, 2011 and at The Roxy theatre on November 20, 2011. Jasmine V's Lyrics ??? Can't stop my heart burning like fire Never found nothing like this, oh my Tryna sleep, close my eyes I can see your name in the black sky, tonight You're in my veins, listening, ask me why I'm, ah You're in the air, feeling there, makes me want to, ah It's time crave, I need that crazy kind of, ah That crazy kind of, ah If you were falling Somewhere down to a fast death If you were drowning I would give you my last breath If you were falling Somewhere down to a fast death If you were drowning I would give you my last breath Give you my last Yeah, head in a mess, that's the kind that I like I'm losing all common sense but it feels right Not sure how you done it but that's what you did I swear I can hear my heart fall You're in my dream, in my sleep, makes me want to, ah You're everywhere, feeling there, makes me want to, ah It's time I crave, I need that crazy kind of, ah That crazy kind of, ah If you were falling Somewhere down to a fast death If you were drowning I would give you my last breath If you were falling Somewhere down to a fast death If you were drowning I would give you my last breath Give you my last I would die for this I would die for you Would you die for it? Would you die for me too? If you were falling Somewhere down to a fast death If you were drowning I would give you my last breath If you were falling Somewhere down to a fast death If you were drowning I would give you my last breath Give you my last I would give you my last I would give you my last Kerli's lyrics Reaching for your heart Breaking through the ground I blossom in your arms Please don't cut me down I would die for your love Would you die for my love? If you were falling somewhere down to a fast death If you were drowning, I would give you my last breath If you were falling somewhere down to a fast death If you were drowning, I would give you my last breath I would give you my last Reaching for your heart Pressing through the crowd Glowing in the dark Can you find me now? I would die for your love Would you die for my love? If you were falling somewhere down to a fast death If you were drowning, I would give you my last breath If you were falling somewhere down to a fast death If you were drowning, I would give you my last breath I would give you my last I would die for this, I would die for you Would you die for it, would you die for me, too? If you were falling somewhere down to a fast death If you were drowning, I would give you my last breath If you were falling somewhere down to a fast death If you were drowning, I would give you my last breath I would give you my last I would give you my last I would give you my last References Category:Songs Category:Non-album songs